


puppy love is hard to ignore

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, I guess modern au i mean??, literally short and just cute i guess idk whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for jonissbaby because they were feeling down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title from I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill</p>
    </blockquote>





	puppy love is hard to ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonissbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonissbaby/gifts).



> Gift for jonissbaby because they were feeling down. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill

_When you’re near, I hide my blushing face_  
 _And trip on my shoelaces_  
 _Grace just isn’t my forté_  
 _But it brings me to my knees when you say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_  
 _I fall into a pile on the floor_  
 _Puppy love is hard to ignore_  
 _When every little thing you do, I do adore_

* * *

“Katniss?”

“Yes, Johanna?” Katniss responded, not bothering to look up from her laptop. She was typing a report for work and couldn’t be bothered by a cry for attention from her girlfriend. _Again._

“Are you done yet?” Johanna rolled around on the floor next to her, obviously bored without Katniss to entertain her. She had offered to let her turn on the television or a book to read, but Johanna’s attention span was small when it came to anything but Katniss.

“Johanna, if I was done would I still be typing?”

“Maybe?”

Katniss sighed heavily and shifted so that her legs were outstretched and her feet were resting on the coffee table. She patted the empty space beside her and Johanna’s eyes lit up. She scrambled from the floor and practically threw herself next to Katniss. Katniss held her laptop tightly to prevent it from flying off the couch. “You can sit up here but don’t bother me please. I really need to finish this. Alright?”

“Fine,” Johana huffed.

Katniss was able to continue working for another ten minutes while Johanna lay with her head against her thigh and half her legs dangling off the arm of the couch. Eventually, Johanna started getting antsy again so she swung her legs causing a soft _bump_. Katniss ignored it because she knew pointing it out would only give Johanna the attention she wanted. _She's such a child. Sometimes I wonder how_ I'm _the younger one..._ Katniss thought. 

Katniss paused her typing because Johanna had moved so her whole head was in Katniss’ lap, resting on her keyboard. “I can’t type with your face.”

“Sure you can. If you try hard enough,” Johanna grinned.

Katniss smiled and decided to play along. She pushed her laptop aside and let Johanna’s head fall. The older woman made a loud squeaking noise and instantly blushed. If there was one thing Johanna didn’t like it was being ‘not tough’. Squeaking was high on that list of not tough things. As was blushing. Katniss tapped  Johanna’s nose softly and whispered, “You know you’re adorable right?”

“No, I wasn’t aware. Thanks for the daily reminder though,” Johanna rolled her eyes.

Katniss laughed a bit and stroked Johanna’s hair. Johanna leaned into Katniss’ touch and her eyes fluttered shut. Katniss’ hand trailed downward, stopping at Johanna’s stomach and tickling the exposed skin there. Johanna’s leg started twitching, which Katniss found amusing, so she continued until Johanna whined. “Katniss stop!”

“Hey, Jo. Your leg does the thing that dog’s legs do. Y’know, when you scratch that one part on their stomach and their leg thumps? You do that.”

“Don’t talk about it,” Johanna grumbled, rolling over to face Katniss’ stomach (and to hide her blush).

“I’m going to talk about it. Because it’s adorable,” Katniss teased, tickling Johanna again.

“If you get to make fun of my involuntary leg twitching, then I get to make fun of how you snort when you laugh sometimes!”

“It’s better than laughing like an evil villain,” Katniss retorted.

“Fair enough,” Johanna smiled a little. “So, are you done yet?”

“Johanna, if I wasn’t done would I have stopped typing?”

  



End file.
